


Wings: The Seed

by Mishtique



Category: Wings Series - Aprilynne Pike
Genre: Children, F/M, Pregnancy, Seeds, fae, fairy reproduction in the way the book mentioned, impregnation but no sex, seedlings, set after book four
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishtique/pseuds/Mishtique
Summary: It's years past the end of the battle over Avalon. Tamani and Laurel have mixed human and fae traditions - one of the human traditions they took on was children at an age that would be considered way too young for fae.
Relationships: Laurel Sewell/Tamani de Rhoslyn





	Wings: The Seed

**Author's Note:**

> just finished reading the whole series (except book 5) this weekend, so this fic to celebrate it!

It´s been decades since the battle of Avalon, where Klea tried to take over the fae city and failed to do so. It´s been much shorter since David had announced to Laurel that he wanted the memories of everything about it erased so he could go on with his life. Rightfully so, Laurel knew. He had a girl he wanted to propose to and the memories of the battle, of the whole existence of faeries were just too much him. The weight of the sword wasn´t only for one night, he caried it with him all the years after that. Not even a relationship with Chelsea could help him. Laurel had often wondered if a therapist would´ve prevented him from making the choice regarding his memory, but a therapist couldn´t be told of it and there weren´t any therapists or something like it in Avalon.

Tamani´s hand on her shoulder startled her. She had been staring into the woods, her feet in the stream she had visited so many times in her youth, near the gate. “Your head in the clouds?” he asked and sat down next to her. Laurel nodded. “Just thinking about what happened all those years ago and how fast time went. Chelsea already had her second child, I heard from her that David is going to buy a new house with his wife since the current one is getting too small for all the kids and the dogs. I’m really happy for them, it just all went so fast,” she said.

Tamani didn’t immediately reply, gazing the same way she had been just before he had disturbed her. “Are you sad that it’s going so fast?” he finally asked. Laurel shook her head. “It’s good to see them live their lives, grow in a way they should. I don’t think I’m sad anymore, I made peace with the idea that I’m going to live longer than they quite easy. Maybe I should feel more guilty, but I feel like I’ve grown more into the fae live than I ever expected to do,” she answered.

He looked at her with an understanding glint in her eyes. “I’m both glad and proud,” he started, “Glad that it no longer made you sad, and proud that you adjusted so well again in this life. And we will keep mixing some human traditions in, right?” Laurel nodded, snuggling closer in his side. Fall would officially start tomorrow and the air was already getting colder. The bump on her back was bigger as usual and while she was 29 – her body 25, maybe younger since faeries could become as old as 200 and nobody ever exactly mapped out how old a fairy’s body was to human standards.

It was as if her body knew they had planned this. Tamani and Laurel had talked a lot about children already – or seedlings, they tended to switch between the terminologies. He had told her a lot earlier in their relationship that fae usually chose to plant their seed at ages that would be around 80. Impossible from a human point of view, plausible from a fae’s. However, since Laurel was raised pretty much human their had discussed how they would mix the way of traditions. They decided they wouldn’t do a wedding but instead go for a handfasting ceremony once they thought it was right. But with the children, they took a more human approach.

When Laurel had heard what the fae had done to her mother to prevent her from having children she was not only sad for her mom, who would’ve loved a lot of kids, but she had felt her own mother heart break too. She never really talked about it with friends, but she would love a big family. And she had told Tamani as such, who reacted really pleasant at this news.

His mother worked as what could be considered the fae equivalent of a midwife, but then for seedlings. It had been the reason he was used to a lot of children in the house. Laurel and he had gotten their own house in Avalon, deciding that a house in the human world wouldn’t have been necessary. They loved living together and they cared for other’s seedlings, but Laurel and she knew Tamani too, yearned for their own. Even if it was considered early.

So that’s what they had planned tomorrow

_W I N G S : THE SEED_

When she woke up she felt the presence of her wings. Or better said, the hands of Tamani on her wings. She opened her eyes, looking right into the beaming ones of Tamani. “Well,” she said, “Aren’t you looking extremely pleased with yourself?”

Tamani’s smirk only became bigger. “It’s the year we decide to plant our seed and your blooming has never been this big. If this isn’t nature encouraging us, I don’t know.”

Laura didn’t care to actually reply, just smiling, enjoying their happiness.

“Give me a kiss,” Tamani said.

Laurel leaned forwards, giving into his request. The kiss was sweet, soft, nothing like the intense love they usually shared, but it was deserving of what was planned today. Tamani gave one long stroke over her wings and she shuddered, the feeling new to her and teasing. She knew Tamani always said that sex was for fun and the flower was for producing seedlings, but this single stroke alone already made her whole body tingle. For something that wasn’t sex, it sure felt like it.

“Turn around,” Tamani said next.

She sat up instead and showed her bare back to Tamani. She had long learned that the moment fall came near it was just better to sleep without a shirt on, to prevent surprised that hurt. Tamani sure didn’t complain.

He started at the base, touching where the skin split, leaving room for the petals. Each single petal he stroked as if it was the kind of glass that could break with, the most precious that had ever been presented to him. It technically wasn’t the first time he touched them, but alle the other times had been with gloves on. _Protection._

And now she could enjoy the touch on him. Pure and everything she ever wanted.

They had decided that both Laurel and Tamani’s mother would be caring for the seedling. Laurel had studied even more than she had done when she first came to Avalon, pulling long days just to make sure she knew what she was doing. She was ready to become a mother, but for now all she would enjoy was Tamani, his love, his touch and his whole being.

“I love you,” she whispered, leaning back into Tam, kissing his cheat.


End file.
